Seals for consumer products can present challenging environments. The sealing surfaces that are to be sealed may be spaced relatively far apart and may be manufactured to various tolerances. Additionally, the seals may be subject to repeated use over prolonged periods of time, and the seals may require low assembly forces or torques. Still further, the seals may be used by a variety of users of different abilities, and the seals may be stored for long periods of time in harsh conditions of temperature and humidity and sunlight. Also, the seals may be exposed to a wide variety of positive and negative pressure conditions and may be exposed to a wide variety of fluid types and to various contaminants.
One such consumer application for seals that presents some or all of these conditions is a flexible and expandable potable fluid container widely used to carry water and other potable liquids in a minimum space and with maximum convenience. In such use, the seal may need to seal relatively wide spaces and may need to accommodate repeated uses without leaking, jamming or otherwise failing.